Sorpresas del corazón
by maryani-anime
Summary: ¿Y si de repente comienzas a confundir la amistad con el amor? ¿Cómo saber cuál es cuál? Seigaku y Hyotei descubrirán que cuando el amor aparece, un partido de tenis puede ser mucho más sencillo. FujixOC KikumaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**¨Las sorpresas del corazón¨**

**Era un mañana soleada y despejada, el viento soplaba fresco moviendo las copas de los árboles arrastrando algunas hojas en el camino.**

**En el club de tenis Seigaku, de la escuela Seishun Gakuen, las actividades comenzaban normalmente. Podía verse a algunos miembros del club corriendo alrededor de las canchas, mientras que otros se dedicaban a jugar en ellas.**

**- Juego y Partido para Momoshiro 6-0 -decía el arbitro dándole la victoria al ojivioleta**

**-¡Qué bien, hoy estoy en buena forma!- gritaba Momoshiro muy emocionado.**

**Los partidos entre los titulares comenzaban, sin duda eran algo digno de verse.**

**Cerca de ahí, dos personas miraban aquellos partidos que parecían resultarles bastante entretenidos. Observaron todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que la práctica finalmente había terminado y los jugadores comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para retirarse.**

**Ambas personas se dirigieron hacia las canchas. Al adentrarse, algunos de los novatos que aún seguían recogiendo pelotas, los miraban con curiosidad. Nunca antes les habían visto, pensando que podrían llegar a ser de otro club deportivo.**

**Ambos chicos no eran de apariencia común, se veían algo afeminados y, al parecer, sino llevarán puesto el uniforme de los varones, podría afirmarse que eran chicas. La diferencia de estatura entre ellos era mínima. El más alto llevaba una gorra de color vino por la que se podían asomar algunos mechones informando que su cabello tenía una tonalidad anaranjada, mientras sus ojos grises resaltaban su seguridad. El segundo igualmente llevaba una gorra, sólo que ésta era de color blanco, su cabello se veía un poco más largo y de una tonalidad castaña que contrastaba con sus ojos de igual color.**

**Su entrada alertó al capitán del equipo, quién se dirigió hacia aquellos invasores.**

**- Lo siento pero el entrenamiento de hoy ah terminado, y las canchas deben cerrarse- dice Tezuka entrando a las canchas llamando la atención de los demás titulares y de los jovenes que tenía frente a él.**

**-Estuvimos afuera esperando a que las prácticas de hoy terminaran para jugar contra alguno de ustedes, ¿no crees que sería de mala educación corrernos así?- menciona el pelinaranja volteando hacia donde se encontraba Tezuka para verlo de frente.**

**- Como ya les dije las canchas van a cerrar, así que tendré que pedirles que se vayan- responde sin cambiar su actitud.**

**-De acuerdo, debimos saber que serían demasiado cobardes para jugar con nosotros- menciona el otro chico altaneramente con intenciones de marcharse**

**-¡Espera!- se escucha a lo lejos a Momoshiro-Lo único que quieren es jugar un partido ¿cierto?, entonces si el capitán acepta, yo jugare contra ustedes.**

**Todos observaban aquella situación y casi sin ninguna alternativa Tezuka aceptó pues sabía muy bien que aunque se negara Momoshiro jugaría de un modo u otro, sin embargo, no podían perder mucho tiempo ya que las clases comenzarían pronto. Tezuka ºsugirióº jugar dobles, Ryoma estaba más que dispuesto pero fue detenido por Inui que argumentaba que sería una buena excusa para recolectar datos de aquellos individuos.**

**Momoshiro estuvo de acuerdo al igual que los otros chicos y se posicionaron rápidamente en la cancha mientras los demás salían y se convertían en espectadores.**

**-Muy bien, ¡Vamos a comenzar!- decía muy emocionado uno de los retadores.**

**-Antes de eso debemos presentarnos, no quisiera ganarle a un oponente que no conozco- dice Momoshiro muy confiado- Así que tú el castaño, ¿como te llamas?**

**-Bien, llámame Miko- responde el chico castaño de ojos cafés**

**-A mi puedes llamarme Oto- menciona su compañero de ojos **

**-Soy Inui Sadaharu y él Momoshiro Takeshi, ahora que vamos a jugar porque no se quitan esas gorras que traen.**

**-No es necesario, podemos jugar bien así-responden ambos al mismo tiempo. **

**El partido comenzó con Inui al servicio quién no tardo en utilizar su servicio ºWaterfallº consiguiendo el 1-0 rápidamente.**

**El siguiente saque fue para Oto, sin embargo éste lanzo un saque normal con el que iniciaron el peloteo. Podía observarse que Oto y Miko estaban al nivel de Momoshiro e Inui, pero fueron los últimos los que obtuvieron el punto, y así fue durante los siguientes dos saques logrando conseguir 40-0.**

**Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Oto realizó su último saque ya que éste giro un poco su cuerpo quedando completamente de lado a la cancha, algo que sorprendió tanto a los espectadores como a los jugadores al no saber que tipo de saque haría.**

**Una vez posicionado, giro su muñeca al golpear la bola y ésta salió disparada rápidamente, a medio camino comenzó a moverse en círculos formando un espiral y así marcando el primer punto para Oto y Miko. **

**-¿Pero qué fue eso?-pregunta Momoshiro sorprendido.**

**-¿Te gusto?-pregunta Oto con una sonrisa de satisfacción -Lo llamo ºSpiral Kickº te aseguro que lo verás muy seguido**

**Después de eso, los papeles cambiaron. Oto y Miko eran más rápidos que antes y luego de un rato el marcador era 5-3 claramente a favor de los desconocidos.**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Inui y Momoshiro no podían creer lo que pasaba, dos personas desconocidas los habían superado en poco tiempo.**

**-Tengo la impresión de haber visto antes a ese tal Oto, pero no recuerdo en donde- menciona Fuji a sus compañeros mientras coloca su mano debajo de su barbilla tratando de pensar**

**-Tienes razón Fuji, a mi también me parece conocido- dice Kikumaru haciendo que los demás lo voltearan a ver con curiosidad**

**-¿Están seguros de eso?- menciona Oishi**

**-Si, estoy seguro- responde Kikumaru**

**Mientras en el partido, el saque era nuevamente para Inui y no dudó en volver a utilizar el ºWaterfallº pero está vez Miko rápidamente se posicionó devolviendo el saque de Inui y anotando otro punto a su favor. ¿Cuántas personas serían capaces de devolver un saque con esa velocidad? Al paso del tiempo, el partido se estaba volviendo muy desequilibrado. Podía notarse la gran diferencia de velocidad y habilidad entre ambas parejas. Era cierto que Inui Y Momoshiro nunca habían jugado dobles, pero eso era demasiado. **

**Inui continuo usando el saque ºWaterfallº pero ya no era efectivo pues Miko lo devolvía ganando puntos para su equipo. Para su último saque Inui realizo uno normal comenzando con el peloteo. Éste último duró bastante pues ninguno se rendía ante el otro.**

**En una de esas, Momoshiro tuvo una oportunidad y así golpeo un ºJack Knifeº pero Oto y Miko se alinearon en la línea media de la cancha y uniendo sus raquetas ambos golpearon la bola con todas sus fuerzas logrando devolver el golpe de Momoshiro y finalmente ganando el partido.**

**-Juego y partido para la pareja Miko-Oto, 6 juegos a 3- dice el arbitro**

**-¡Eso fue increíble! ah sido el mejor partido hasta ahora- decía Oto emocionado pero con su voz entrecortada debido al desgaste físico, cayendo ambos al suelo contentos con aquel partido.**

**-¡Momoshiro¡ ¡Inui! gracias por el partido- agradecía Miko señalándolos con su raqueta.**

**Ambos chicos estaban algo confundidos pero sin duda habían disfrutado bastante ese partido. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban aquellos chicos sentados en el suelo, mientras los demás regulares entraban a la cancha.**

**-Fue un gran partido- dice sonriente Momoshiro dándole la mano a Oto para levantarse pero, cuando lo jalo, la fuerza hizo que se cayera la gorra que Oto llevaba dejando descubierta una larga cabellera naranja que saco de honda a Momoshiro.**

**-¡Una chica!- grita el ojivioleta tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba.**

**-Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte, eres Gris Otonashi- menciona Fuji ante los presentes**

**-¿La conoces?- pregunta Kawamura con curiosidad**

**-Sí, va en nuestra clase- responde Kikumaru**

**-Ahora entiendo porque los dos creían haberla visto- dice Oishi entendiendo la situación**

**-Tienen razón, mi nombre es Gris y estoy en el equipo femenino de tenis con mi amiga . . .**

**-Kumiko Sohma- interrumpe Tezuka, a lo que todos voltean a verlo -También es mi compañera de clase – menciona aclarando las cosas**

**-Cierto -Menciona divertida la chica quitándose la gorra dejando caer su cabellera castaña**

**-¿A qué se supone que vinieron?- pregunta seriamente Ryoma**

**-Bueno como lo dijo tu amigo, solo vinimos a jugar un partido contra ustedes- responde Gris sonriente**

**-Y ahora que lo hicimos, es mejor que nos vayamos, así que de nuevo gracias por el partido-dice Kumiko.**

–**Eso quiere decir que un par de chicas le ganaron a Momoshiro– menciona Kaidoh haciendo que el mencionado lo mire con enojo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a su compañero de equipo cuando un sonido en particular llamó su atención. La campana de la escuela anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, al escucharlo, se alarmaron y los jugadores salieron a toda velocidad hacia los vestidores, mientras que las chicas corrían hacia los vestidores. **

**Más tarde en las aulas, Gris entraba tranquilamente ignorando al resto de la clase sentándose en el mismo lugar de siempre, daba gracias a que ese día le tocará el profesor que siempre llegaba tarde. De su mochila sacó un cuaderno y una pluma con la que se puso a jugar golpeando la punta de su pluma contra el cuaderno, mientras el profesor llegaba. Aún estaba muy emocionada por el partido de hace un momento pero eso no la ayudaba a animarse en la clase que más odiaba ºMatemáticasº, y es que no era mala en esa materia, simplemente el sólo pensar en todos los problemas que tienen que resolverse de acuerdo a una sola regla y que si no era seguida con cuidado se estropearía todo obligándote a empezar todo de nuevo. Eso era completamente aburrido y molesto para ella. Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse nuevamente, primero no puso mucha atención, pero cuando alcanzó a ver de reojo quién era rápidamente comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno como sino tuviera un mañana. En ese momento Fuji y Kikumaru voltearon a verla un momento y enseguida se dirigieron a sus asientos. **

**Unos minutos después llegó el tan esperado profesor y la clase comenzó con normalidad, algunos alumnos mostraban interés en ella, otros trataban de no quedarse dormidos y los demás miraban cualquier objeto para distraerse. Tal era el caso de Gris, pues miraba su cuaderno como si éste fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.**

**-Para este proyecto necesito que formen parejas. Está vez ustedes podrán escogerlas y como al parecer Fuji Syusuke ah sido el único que se molesto en contestar estos problemas puede elegir primero- dijo el profesor para luego sentarse en su escritorio - ¿Y bien?**

**-Gris Otonashi- Estas ultimas palabras que había pronunciado el genio de seigaku hicieron que Gris saliera de su trance y volteara a verlo algo confundida. Por otro lado a Syusuke le habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para investigar, sin duda, el prodigio de Seigaku quería saberlo todo.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Mientras, en la clase del capitán Tezuka, Kumiko escuchaba música con su mp3 mientras miraba por la venta el patio de la escuela. Bien sabía que más aburrido que tener una clase de literatura era que su maestra no llegará y dejará actividades extras, pero como siempre el único que trabajaba era Tezuka Kunimitzu el estudiante perfecto.**

**ºNo puedo creer que ese tipo trabaje tanto, ¿es que acaso no se cansará?º pensaba la castaña al voltear a verlo.**

**-Supongo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer- dijo finalmente para volver a observar por la ventana nuevamente. Unos minutos después sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro y cuando volteo quedo cara a cara con Tezuka.**

**-¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo?- cuestionó Tezuka seriamente sentándose en la banca que estaba al lado de ella.**

**-Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo- responde Kumiko quitándose los audífonos y guardando su mp3.**

**-Ya lo termine, además yo no soy el que va mal en la materia- dice Tezuka con la misma seriedad de siempre**

**-Bueno yo . . . no es que vaya mal simplemente no es lo mío- responde Kumiko algo nerviosa y enojada por el comentario anterior**

**-Como digas- dice finalmente el capitán para después regresar a su asiento anterior.**

**-Hmp, que se cree para venir a molestar- comenta algo molesta- además eso fue muy extraño, creo que en todo este año ah sido la conversación más larga que hemos tenido.**

**En ese momento se escuchó un sonido que alegraría a cualquier estudiante, claro la campana de la escuela anunciando el receso o mejor dicho la hora de ir a comer.**

**Kumiko agarró su mochila y salio rápidamente del salón para encontrarse con Gris nuevamente.**

**Mientras en el salón la pelinaranja guardaba sus cosas tan rápido como podía para no toparse con su ahora compañero de proyecto, pero no tuvo tanta suerte pues cuando estaba a punto de salir se topó con Syusuke.**

**-Gris, ¿cómo nos organizaremos para hacer el trabajo?- dice amablemente el siempre sonriente Fuji Syusuke**

**-Bueno, ehm . . . yo creo que podríamos reunirnos dos días para terminarlo antes-dice Gris algo nerviosa**

**-Sabes, como el proyecto es hasta dentro de cuatro días, nos podríamos reunir hoy en la tarde para empezar, mañana terminaríamos unos en casa y para pasado mañana nos reuniríamos de nuevo para compararlos y terminar los últimos, ¿te parece bien?- pregunta Syusuke.**

**-Si claro, entonces ya me voy- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo, antes de que se alejara mucho, Fuji gritó ºnos vemos en tu casa a las cuatroº al escucharlo Gris casi cae al suelo. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía pero igual no tenia mucha opción pues su calificación estaba en juego.**

**Y no era que aquel castaño le cayera mal o algo por el estilo, era todo lo contrario, la traía loca con esos hermosos ojos azules y la cálida sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Lo que no le gustaba, era que la pusiera nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba, jamás había sentido algo parecido antes, no era de esas chicas tiernas o sensibles, y simplemente no era de su agrado sentirse tan débil delante de un chico.**


	2. ¿Estamos dentro?

"**¿Estamos dentro?"**

Kumiko caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Se dirigía al comedor cuando, a lo lejos, logró divisar a Gris que se encontraba recargada en una de las tantas ventanas. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, su expresión mostraba preocupación y felicidad a la vez.

–¿Gris? ¿Qué tienes, estás bien?–pregunta Kumiko colocándose a un lado de la pelinaraja. Ésta desvió su mirada observando fijamente los ojos castaños de Kumiko.

–Dime… ¿cómo estarías tú si la persona que más quieres va a estar contigo a solas toda la tarde?

–Muy bien, eso me hizo pensar mucho, así que dime que fue lo que paso– Gris contó lo sucedido, Kumiko estaba que le ganaba la risa, no podía imaginarse a su amiga en aquella situación. Era obvio que la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera.

–Hasta que se te hizo– comentaba la castaña en forma de burla dando unos pequeños codazos en la cintura de la pelinaranja.

–Tienes razón, tal vez no fue la manera en la que habría querido pero, me dará tiempo para conocerlo un poquito más.

–Y para que él te conozca también - comentaba Kumiko– definitivamente esto será emocionante.

–Sabes, cuando dices eso me das miedo– Éste comentario hizo que la sonrisa de la castaña creciera aún más. Ella era todo lo contrario a Gris, dulce, tierna… pero cuando se proponía a ayudarla definitivamente estaba lista para hacer cualquier cosa, mostrando cuan buena amiga podía llegar a ser.

Después de su pequeña platica se dirigieron al comedor. Una vez que compraron su almuerzo se sentaron en una de las mesas sin darse cuenta de que dos miembros del club de tenis se habían percatado de su presencia.

…

Oishi y Kikumaru platicaban animadamente mientras devoraban sus alimentos. En eso, Kikumaru alcanzó a ver a Kumiko y Gris que entraban al comedor. Comenzó a seguir con la mirada a la castaña y por unos minutos dejó a su amigo hablando como loco. Se dedicó a observar cada detalle de su rostro, sus ojos grandes y castaños, su larga cabellera ondulada… definitivamente se había perdido en ella. O eso hacía cuando algo empezó a tapar esa vista, percatándose de que Oishi pasaba su mano frente a él de arriba abajo cómo tratando de regresarlo a la realidad.

–Oishi, ¿qué haces?–pregunta a su compañero quién lo miraba confundido.

–¿Qué hago? Llevó cinco minutos hablando solo, ¿qué es lo que miras?– Oishi siguió la mirada de Kikumaru que lo llevó hacia aquella chica y comprendiendo lo que pasaba con su amigo. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la mirada de Oishi y rápidamente comenzó a dar un montón de excusas.

–No, no es lo que piensas, es que yo… estaba viendo la comida y… y pues luego vi para allá y estaba ella y…

–Tranquilo Kikumaru, hacen una bonita pareja– comenta Oishi sonriente

–¿Enserio lo crees?–pregunta el pelirrojo emocionado sin embargo, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero de dobles, que ahora le decía con la mirada "caíste"– Ah Oishi eso fue trampa, ¡no es justo!– reclamaba infantilmente inflando un poco sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos, mientras el pelinegro sólo reía ante sus acciones.

Comparado con ese receso tan peculiar, el resto de día continúo con más tranquilidad. Al final, las clases terminaron y todo el mundo regresaba a sus hogares.

Antes de salir de la escuela Gris recordó lo que Syusuke le había dicho, y que por salir rápido del salón, no le dijo donde vivía. Pero cómo podía ser tan tonta, una oportunidad así no se da todos los días y ella la había arruinado. Así, sin más, se quejó durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, después de todo no encontraría a Syusuke con todas las personas saliendo de la escuela.

Pasaron unas horas y ella continúo con sus actividades cotidianas. Se encontraba sentada en la sala frente a una pequeña mesa que estaba llena de útiles escolares. Había comenzado a responder los ejercicios de matemáticas o por lo menos eso intentaba hasta que escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, así que se levantó y al abrir la puerta casi se le cae la boca al suelo.

-Hola, lamento llegar un poco tarde pero fue algo difícil encontrar tu casa- se disculpaba Fuji amablemente

-Pero tú . . .¿cómo? ¿quién?- tartamudea Gris sin terminar ninguna de sus oraciones

-Kumiko me dio la dirección, dijo que seguramente se te había olvidado dármela- explicaba Syusuke aún sonriendo. Gris daba mentalmente gracias a los dioses por tener a Kumiko. Inmediatamente lo dejó entrar para que comenzaran con su trabajo.

-Veo que ya has comenzado- dice el castaño al ver el tiradero de cuadernos que la chica tenía en la sala.

-Lo siento, es que en verdad pensé que no vendrías

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo Gris?– pregunta el ojiazul ya sentado en uno de los sillones quedando frente a frente con la chica.

-Depende, porque si es lo del partido de la mañana, ya se que no debimos de hacerlo y que estuvo mal, así que lo sentimos- dice primeramente antes de que Fuji lograra decir algo.

- No hicieron nada malo, de hecho el partido fue increíble-comenta sin perder su sonrisa-Sólo quiero saber , ¿por qué lo hicieron?

-Bueno te contaré. Inicialmente Kumiko y yo habíamos entrado a Hyotei, habíamos escuchado cosas muy buenas acerca de su club de tenis y quisimos probarlo. Cuando finalmente entramos nos dimos cuenta de que en el club femenino sólo se dedicaban a animar al masculino, sus entrenamientos eran inconstantes y casi ni había partidos. Después de un tiempo las dos decidimos retar a alguno de los chicos, queríamos ver cuál era nuestro nivel dentro de Hyotei, así que nos disfrazamos y jugamos contra dos de ellos. Al final pudimos empatarlos, después de eso nos ofrecieron entrenar con ellos, claro que a escondidas del entrenador, y durante un tiempo todo estuvo bien hasta que éste se dio cuenta y nos prohibió seguir jugando con ellos. Lo peor de todo fue que la capitana del club femenino nos hecho.

-Ya veo, fue por eso que esta vez se disfrazaron, lastima que no contaban con la fuerza de Momo- dice Syusuke inocentemente

-Sí, por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con el tema pero tuve esta duda desde el principio, ¿Tezuka sonríe?- pregunta Gris ingenuamente por lo que Fuji comienza a reír ligeramente haciendo que la pelinaranja se ruborice. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo siento pero es la primera vez que me preguntan eso. Verás, Tezuka tiene una personalidad tranquila y seria, ya sabrás cuando lo conozcas bien

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos la primera hoja de ejercicios-dice Syusuke sacando su cuaderno

Gris no tuvo más opción que aceptar los términos del prodigio y comenzar a resolver los problemas. Durante ese tiempo platicaron de algunas cosas más y terminaron llevándose muy bien. Por alguna razón la chica sentía que podía confiar en Syusuke y él podía darse cuenta que no era como cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido y eso le agradaba.

-¡Por fin!- gritó Gris alegremente estirando sus brazos.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de irme-dice guardando sus cosas en la mochila que llevaba

-Espera, no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas lo que querías decir hace rato- dice en tono desafiante. Syusuke se acercó a la puerta pero Gris le impidió el paso.

-Esta bien, Tezuka habló con la entrenadora Ryusaki, dile a tu amiga Kumiko que las estaremos esperando mañana para el entrenamiento

-¿Es enserio?-pregunta Gris completamente sorprendida

-Como podría mentirte-dice tranquilamente Syusuke-Además, eso es lo que querían, ¿cierto?

-¡Wuau! Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida-Fuji sólo veía como festejaba la chica, podía decir que se veía algo graciosa, pero por alguna razón le gustaba. Finalmente termino por despedirse y salir de la casa, dejando a la chica verdaderamente emocionada. Entre todos sus festejos Gris capto algo que no había notado, ¿quién le había dicho aTezuka que querían entrar al equipo? ¿Acaso habían sido tan obvias?

-Quien sabe, después lo sabré.-dijo dejando de preocuparse y dispuesta a darle unas muy buenas noticias a Kumiko.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, sus padres no tardarían mucho en llegar, así que lo mejor en ese momento era llamar a su amiga. Descolgó el teléfono y marco el número correspondiente, no paso mucho para que la voz de la otra línea se escuchara.

-Bueno.

-Kumiko hola, tengo muy buenas noticias-la castaña podía distinguir en su tono de voz mucha emoción.

-¿Enserio? Entonces vamos, dime y sorpréndeme

-La entrenadora Ryusaki y el capitán Tezuka nos han aceptado en su equipo-De repente el silencio se hizo presente. Gris comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez le había dado un infarto-¿Kumiko? ¿estás ahí?

-Tranquila, veo que Syusuke ya te lo dijo-Gris estaba confundida

-¿Fuiste tú?¿Pero cómo?

-Verás. Te contare. . .

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*FLASHBACK0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

El receso había terminado y poco a poco los estudiantes regresaban a sus aulas. Tezuka Kunimitsu se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, comenzaba a leer un libro que recién había pedido de la biblioteca cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba por detrás. Al voltear se encontró con la mirada fija de una castaña que se dio cuenta de que la había notado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Lo siento, es que te veías tan concentrado que no quería interrumpirte. Es solo que quería hablar contigo-Se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró. Intentaba pensar sobre que quería hablar –Es bueno, sobre los partidos de hoy.

-¿Acaso querían demostrar algo?

-Bueno, de hecho sí. Era para probar que no solo podíamos estar a su nivel sino que, podríamos superarlos de alguna forma

-¿Y cual era la finalidad de probarlo?-Su seriedad comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-Es que, bueno Gris y yo nos preguntábamos si nos podrían aceptar en el equipo masculino, o cuando menos dejarnos entrenar con ustedes, ¿podríamos?-Su mirada se veía suplicante, normalmente era inaceptable pero, en verdad habían demostrado lo buenas que eran y no parecían tener alguna otra intención, tal vez las probaría por un tiempo.

-Hablare con la entrenadora, dependerá de ella. . .

0*0*0*0*0*0*FIN DEL FLASHBACK0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó- dice Gris sorprendida, en verdad agradecía tener una amiga como ella.

-Sí, habló con la entrenadora y si nos aceptaron. Sin embargo, estaremos a prueba, sí logramos seguir con sus entrenamientos toda esta semana, lograremos que sea oficial.

-¿Aprueba? Bueno es mejor que nada.

-Sólo una cosa más, el único que sabe de eso hasta ahora, es Syusuke.


End file.
